The Dark Side Of Me
by missingyouforever
Summary: Serena from the future is nothing like the Serena from the present. So when the two combine to form one person to save the future and their friends it gets hard. Will the others realize why Serena is acting so weird? I don't own Sailoe Moon. R
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side of Me

The Dark Side of Me

Raye thinks that she knows everything doesn't she? I mean who dose she think that she is? She used her powers to cheat on that game to win the tickets to go on that cruise. Isn't she supposed to be good? I guess that I am just going to be 'studying' at home alone tonight. Why is this the second time that she has pulled this? Well this time I am so not coming to bail them out, and this time they have Lita, and Mina. They don't need sailor moon.

"Serena I just found out that the cruise that Raye won tickets to allows pets and she is going to be taking me. Ohh this is so exciting! You'll be ok won't you Serena?"

I want to tell her that I won't be alright, that I need her to stay. I want to but I know that I won't. How could I ever do that to Luna.

"Don't worry Luna. I will stay here and dutifully search for the princess. I will also stay and fight anything that comes at me. Don't worry Luna sailor moon will hold down the fort. You can trust me."

She's thinking that this is a bad idea but she's sure that she hasn't hurt my feelings now so she feels that she can leave, but I don't think that she is going to leave without some kind of lecture on responsibility. This is Luna we are talking about.

"Just be careful Serena. Lita actually will not be coming. Something about getting seasick too easily so you have her if you get attacked. And try to complete your homework."

"By Luna, have fun."

I say waving and smiling at her. She is predictable and even though her lectures are boring I know that the only reason that she gives them to me is to help me and keep me safe, and for that I love her more than she knows.

Lita is also one of the best friends, and strongest people that I know and her being here makes me feel a zillion times safer. I wonder if she really dose get seasick. Maybe it was just a lie so that she could come over and cook for me. After all my parents are out of town with my little brother this weekend.

Ring…ring.

I would bet all of my savings that that is Lita calling for me to come over. She knows how terrified I get during storms, and the way it looks now tonight is going to be a long night.

"Hello?"

"Serena, I've been watching the weather channel and it looks like there is a bad storm coming and I know your parents are out, so why don't you come over here and I'll make us some dinner?"

"Sounds great Lita. I'll just put my jacket on and I'll be there."

"Ok bye,"

"Bye Lita."

I walk out and it really dose look bad. The sky looks like it is going to attack me. As if it is waiting to implode upon the earth and destroy us all…what am I thinking? I need to get to Lita's before that starts coming down.

End Serena's P.O.V.

Serena walked down the street jumping every time that there was thunder and wincing every time that she saw lightning. She was in the downpour and it was bad enough that there were no buses so she was walking the whole way to Lita's in the rain.

She was cold and scared, so scared in fact that she failed to notice that a figure was following her. She was alone on the street except for a figure that was shielded by the darkness. Serena was oblivious to the fact that there was somebody that was plotting their own demise.

Serena was feeling more and more like a little girl that had been lost. She was so cold and she wanted someone to come and take her by the hand the way that they would when she was younger.

'I guess when you act like the world is always happy and amazing, someone always needs to come help you.'

Serena stopped to look into the store window and the only thing that she could see was her reflection. The girl that she was looking at looked so sad.

'I hope that Raye, Amy, Luna, and Mina are having fun wherever they are right now, and I hope that they got away before this storm hit. That would really suck to be out on the ocean in this. It would be like asking for everyone on board to get seasick. I wonder why there had to be a storm tonight.'

Serena felt like she couldn't move. That was when a hooded figure crashed into her. She whipped around to see a person wearing a black hoodie behind her. The only thing was moving and had pushed her into an alley.

"Lita help!"

Serena cried as she was forced into the dark alley in the rain. She looked up at the girl who was now standing over her since she was on the ground. If she wasn't wet before she was now.

"You know they say that when you come back to change the future that you can not ever meet your past self. It's some sort of paradox, but I don't go that way. Why not meet my past self?"

"You your!"

"Why yes Serena I am you eight years in the future and let me tell you that it is terrible. You will stay here and listen to me. None of the others would so now I am doing the only thing that I can to save them. I can't take this anymore.

You are Sailor Moon; you Serena are also the moon princess. I am going to transfer to you my past memories, and will somewhat live in your mind. When you need help the most, I will be there. I would like to explain something to you though. When they all died I was hurt and angry, though I never killed I thought that everything was evil. So when they were sent back to combat me I knew that if I went good again they would be killed. I couldn't live with that."

Serena simply nodded as the hood fell off of her future self and she stared into her own eyes and they told her what was about to happen.

"No!"

She yelled, she and her past self collided, and a bright light surrounded them. She passed out in a little alley behind the arcade in the freezing rain. Wondering why.

Lita was worried about Serena. Had been for some time not. The other scouts seemed to only notice that she seemed to be happy all of the time and that was a lie. She knew that Serena was a baby but it was wrong for Raye not to take her, so she had made up the lie about getting sea sick, for Serena's sake. Someone had to stay with her.

"She'll be a great leader with a little guidance."

Lita said to herself as she walked out the door to her apartment ready to find Serena. She needed to make sure that her leader and best friend was going to be alright.

'She's probably crying in a corner because of the thunder.'

Lita felt bad for Serena who was terrified of storms. She thought that the girl might have a legitimate reason so she never ridiculed Serena for being afraid of thunderstorms.

She was already half way to Serena's house and passing the Crown Arcade when she just happened to look into the ally for a second and saw a singular figure with blonde hair. It was loose out of it's usual style and Lita for a second didn't realize that it was Serena lying there.

The second that her brain recognized who it was Lita was at her side in the freezing rain sitting on the ground next to Serena staring at her friends face. There were dark bags under Serena's eyes. She looked like she had not slept in a month. When she touched Serena's hand, she was shocked at how cold it was.

"It's ok Serena; I'll get help I promise."

Realizing where she was she began to pound on the door hoping that Andrew had fallen asleep in the back again, and luck was on her side. Andrew opened the door, took one look at Serena, and stood back allowing Lita to bring her in.

"I have some dry clothing of hers. She left it here said that one day she might fall into mud and need a spare change of clothes."

Lita nodded as he handed her the outfit then walked out giving her privacy to change her best friend. Her leader. Her first friend after she had moved here. She still remembered the looks that the class had given her the first day, then after she had befriended Serena that had all seemed to change. The only guess that she had was that people thought that she was nice and patient now.

Once she had Serena changed she put her friend on the couch then placed a blanket over her sitting on the floor holding her hand. Things seemed to blur for Lita but soon she had a hot chocolate in her hand and she was falling asleep her head on the couch next to Serena's.

Serena's Pov

**What did you do?**

_I did the only thing that I could do without you dying. This way I can hear everything that you have to say to me. That way it will be easier for you to save the future. I couldn't let you die._

I opened my eyes. The things that I had seen about the future. Only mere portions I'm sure but all of the death. Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina! Lita I need to get to her house before she comes looking for me. Where am I?

"Serena your awake!"

**I miss her so much. She was the first to die, took a hit that would have killed all of us, jumped in front of the whole group.**

_Lita! I saw her die five times, and I saw her come back four. That was terrible. The most painful things that I have seen in all of my life. I can't let her die like that ever. I have to do my best from now on to stop that from happening. _

**Do as I say and I will help you to save all of them. **


	2. Mornings

I don't own Sailor moon.

* * *

At the sight of Lita tears welled up into Serena's eyes and Lita ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her

At the sight of Lita tears welled up into Serena's eyes and Lita ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her. This sent Serena into her future self's memories of holding Lita while she died. The contact with Lita was saving Serena as much as it was killing her. After about ten minutes of only seeing a corpse, Lita began to pull her back.

"What is happening to you Serena? What happened are you alright? When you didn't make it to my apartment I thought… I thought that something has happened to you, and when I saw you in the alley like that. Girl don't scare me like that again."

Serena couldn't say anything, she wanted her other scouts to come and sit with her. She needed to see that they were alive and that they were alright. She needed to hear Raye call her meatball head. She needed to hear Luna scold her, and Amy tell her to study. She needed them to be with her.

**I never knew how much I loved them until I lost them. Do not make the same mistake that I did. You have to fight for what you love. Look Lita in the eye and tell me is she worth listening to me to save?**

_Yes. _

**Good, because it will not always be easy. You will go through many hardships. For tonight though I think that you need time to adjust to this new development. The first time that they all died it hit me like a brick wall. **

"Serena I'm going to make something for you to eat, then the two of us are going to your house and you are going to sleep. You are going to get sick kid."

Serena nodded and watched as Lita walked away from her. Even though every part of her body hurt she had to get up, to follow her and make sure that she would be alright.

_I can't let that future be the one that happens. I can't watch Lita die. It hurts so bad, but if I lost her for good, how could we go on?_

"Serena?"

Lita turned around frying pan in hand to see Serena leaning against a wall as pale as she was watching her. She looked like was going to burst into tears, or pass out. Knowing Serena she would find a way to do both.

"Serena it's alright, you need to lay down."

"I just thought that we should talk Lita, I mean how often is it just you and me talking? And I wanted to watch you at work in the kitchen it amazes me how you can make such yummy dishes. Can I stay?"

**Never use that undignified word AGAIN!**

"Sure Serena. Just pull up a chair so that you can rest, and keep that blanket over you. I don't want you to get sick."

Serena did just that and sat while her friend cooked for her. She just watched as Lita fell into her own element.

_She's so strong, how could that strike have killed her? How could she ever die? How could I have let her die? I can let her die. I can't let any of them die. It hurts so bad. I can't cry in front of her though. I don't really know how I would explain that. I have to get stronger. I have to be smarter. _

**I can help you do that. I am you in the future. I can help you pass all of your tests but you will have to grow in many areas to be able to save them. **

"Serena here."

Serena looked up to see two bowls of soup, and began to eat faster than she ever had in her life. When she was finished she looked up surprised to see that Lita had matched her bite for bite.

**Say thank you. **

"Thanks Lita so much for the meal, and for finding me, and for staying back for me. I am so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Any time Serena. You should never have been left by the others."

Serena smiled at Lita as she put the bowls in the sink and began to wash them while Lita dried them and put them away for her. When they were finished, the duo walked over to the door and Lita grabbed her umbrella and held it over Serena as they walked over to Lita's house.

"Lita can I stay at your place? I don't want to wake up alone."

"I don't like waking up alone either, so whenever you want to stay with me you can. It's nice to have someone to be here with me. So Serena what happened to you in that alley ? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well I heard a cat I think it was a cat, and I walked into the alley and fell. The next thing that I knew I was waking up on Andrew's couch after having one of the worst dreams."

_Please believe that. It sounds like something that I would do. Maybe when I am finished I can tell her, but not now. I can't let them know that she is going to die multiple times. She might begin to wait for the time that she dies and accept her fate instead of fighting to live. I will fight for her and all of them._

"Wow. Serena next time you hear something in an alley keep going it could have been somebody that wanted to hurt you. I can't protect you when I'm not here."

"Ok Lita. Hey when we get to your place will you call the others. I want to know that they are alright, but I don't think that I am going to make it. I just want to know that they are alright."

"Sure thing Serena. If you want I can carry you."

**Go ahead. It will cement into your mind that she is alive and alright.**

"Thanks."

Serena climbed onto Lita's back and held her friend as tightly fearing that she would fall asleep and something would happen to her. She was so scared that she would loose them and be alone.

When Lita reached her apartment she smiled as she realized that Serena was finally asleep and that the downpour was now a simple drizzle and even if the sky looked black she had Serena.

Her leader was alright. Not dead.

"I felt so lonely before I met you. You have an uncanny ability to bring people together and no matter what your flaws are I will always be with you Serena because you are a great friend and with a little bit of work I have no doubts about your leadership. I would wake up alone, and when I went to sleep I would close my eyes alone. Serena you saved me from that and so I will always be there when you need me."

**I know Lita, I know. **

Lita walked upstairs with Serena when they made it to her apartment she walked in, put her umbrella down, changed both her and Serena then walked over to her phone.

"Raye, how's it going?"

"Lita? They brought us back to land ten minutes, it seems that we are only in the eye of the storm and it is dangerous to be out on the water in this weather. Mina got so sick that even the sailors on the ship felt bad for her. They all took turns looking after her."

"Look Raye why don't you come over here and spend the night? I have Serena over here and it would be cool to have everyone over here."

"Cool. Sounds great. How has the meatball head faired?"

"You know you love her, she's over here now and she is ok. I think that she is going to get sick though from walking out in the rain to get to my apartment."

"Well we will be there for her. We are on our way Lita."

Soon Lita heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Raye, Amy Mina and Luna. She stepped aside and let Raye carry an unconscious Mina over to the couch. Amy crashed in her chair, Raye smiled before grabbing a blanket and hitting the floor.

Soon she herself was giving into the pull of sleep her own eyelids feeling as if they were led weights.

* * *

The next morning Serena woke up screaming with no sound coming out of her mouth.

_They are dead! Raye! Mina! Lita! Lita! Luna! Artemis Where are they. They can't be dead. There's blood on my hands. It's so cold! _

**Look on the ground Serena! Now. They are all there. Look. **

Serena looked down and saw Lita and flew off the couch clutching Lita as tightly as she could tears pouring from her face. Lita woke up and did the only thing that she could do. She wrapped her arms around Serena and sat against her bed holding her fried as she cried her eyes out.

"That must have been some night mare. Look Serena meet me in the kitchen, I'm gonna make some breakfast."

"Don't. Please don't leave me alone."

_How can I know that she is alright if I can't see her. What about the others? _

"Serena. Mina, Raye, Amy, and Luna are all in the living room. I won't leave you though if you need me to stay, but I think that you should see the others so that you know that they are alive. Something tells me that I was not the only one in your nightmare that you lost."

Lita all but carried Serena over to where Amy was lying and watched as Serena grabbed Amy first crying onto her shoulder as she woke up. Luckily she was in the love seat so that they both fit there together.

"Serena, Amy will stay with you while I cook. You can even watch but first I think that you need to take a second."

Amy's questioning eyes met Lita's searching for answers and not finding them. Never the less she held Serena as she cried. Serena's body racked with sobs and she shook until she realized who was holding her and she smiled.

"Amy."

"Serena what did you dream about that caused this? It must have been terrible."

"Meatball head!"

"I think I just woke Raye up."

"You better have a good reason for disrupting my beauty sleep Meatball Head!"

Serena despite the face that she was being yelled at threw herself into Raye's arms the tears having stopped. She just needed to feel Raye and her friends to be able to see that they were alive and not dead. They were still there.

Raye was at a loss for words. She would have made fun of Serena about getting this worked up over a dream if she hadn't been that worked up. So she guided her over to the couch and motioned for Amy to follow and soon Serena was sitting with Amy, Raye, and Mina around her. Raye on her right, Amy on her left, and Mina on the ground in front of her holding her hand.

They turned on the television.

_They are alright. They are here for me. This is what will make the future worth living for. Sitting here with all of them around me holding me. This is what makes me feel so whole. How can evil triumph when I have them?_

"Hey you guys breakfast is ready. Come and get some."

**This is what I miss the most. At least in some way I have it back. I miss them all so much. I am so sorry girls. I am so sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week and Serena has finally gotten over the clingy stage that she went through at first. Though she still calls Raye every morning at four a.m. after terrors from the future she no longer wakes up Luna with her screaming. Sammy is now at a camp and her father is on a business trip while her mother went with him so Serena has no one to wake up other than Luna.

**You need to study. **

_So I have to? I mean the world won't fall to pieces if I don't study for one night, and you are here to help me. I mean I have all of your memories and you knowledge so why should I continue with learning when I know it all?_

**Do you want all of your friends to die? You need to study so that you know how things work. Through learning about the civilizations of the past you can prevent yours from having their fatal flaws. You also should learn more about science. What if you were in a cave with Lita and a snake bit her, but you didn't know weather it was a venomous or not. You need to better yourself so that you can save them.**

_So what should I do?_

**Take and finish your homework then head out to the book store. We are going to start our lessons by buying a book on history and a book on science.**

Serena sat at her desk, pulled up the chair and began to write. When she was finished Luna walked into the room and saw her studying. For the fifth day that week.

'_She has to be up to something. _Maybe she is just doodling and I should check her work.'

"Serena would you mind if I checked your homework?"

"Feel free."

'She didn't throw a fit about the fact that she thought that I was just checking to make sure that she was doing her homework and being mean? What happened while I was away?'

"While you check my work I am going to go out for a little bit be right back."

Luna nodded and Serena walked out of the house and walked at a sensible pace until she reached the book store without tripping or running into anyone. She was getting better slowly but surely. She walked straight to the history section and grabbed a random book of history, then walked over to the science section.

**Serena get the wilderness survival guide so that you can survive anywhere and be resourceful. Also get the book on chemistry I can explain it to you. From there we can go to BioChem. That is where it gets fun.**

_Joy. _

Serena purchased the books and was walking out when she ran into Amy.

"Hey Serena Raye wants you to come over to the shrine at six. Just thought that you might need a reminder."

"Thanks Amy. Have fun. I am going to go put these up see ya later."

Serena walked home, put the books on the kitchen table and walked out without thinking and began to jog to get to the meeting on time. She didn't want Raye to have to wait for her. Recently she had been early to things and was the last person to leave because she wanted to be with her scouts longer.

"Hey Serena walk with me."

Serena saw Lita and the tow of them began to walk up the stairs of the shrine.

**You should ask Lita to help you with your fighting ability. You need to get better and the only way for you to get there is with help. **

"Hey Lita can you work with me on fighting? I need to be able to defend myself."

"Serena if you can score higher than Amy on the next test I will personally train you myself every day until you can beat me. How dose that sound?"

Serena looked at Raye who had come up behind them and was now shaking Serena's hand. When that ended Serena threw herself onto Raye in a tackling hug. Everyone else got the same treatment when they walked in. Well Lita was strong enough to stay on her feet. (she still hugged Lita even though she walked there with her)

"You know what we should do? Have a movie night."

"Yeah we could watch the new Sailor V movie."

They all agreed and Raye made the popcorn while Serena and Mina put the movie in and Lita and Amy got the drinks. There wasn't enough room on the couch so they all sat on the floor together with blankets and pillows everywhere. Serna and Mina were in the middle with Raye next to Serena, and Amy next to Mina. Lita was next to Amy. When the movie was over the only one that was still awake was Raye.

"Serena you sure have changed a lot but some things will never change."

**Raye some things never will. **

* * *

The day of the test

"So Serena how did you do?"

Amy asked Serena as they were walking to the Shrine to meet up with the others. Serena just smiled at Amy and the two of them continued walking until Amy stopped for a second putting a hand to her head.

**She hasn't been feeling well all day. **

_What? How can you tell?_

**She keeps putting her hand to her head and closing her eyes. She also is walking slower than usual, her breathing is hard, and if you look her eyes are glassy. Carry her on your back to the shrine. With the weights that I have had you wearing she should feel like a feather. She looks like she is going to pass out. **

"Hey Amy are you alright?"

Serena asked putting a hand on the other girls forehead and wincing at the heat. That high of a temperature was never good.

"Yeah Serena just a little tired."

"Come on I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Amy nodded and climbed onto Serena's back and was shocked when Serena began to walk at the same pace if not a little faster not panting. When they reached the shrine Lita came out and together they were able to get Amy up the stairs. The second that Raye saw Amy, she was in Raye's bed with a cold cloth on her forehead.

"So Serena what did you get on your test?"

Raye asked as they walked out of the room leaving the door open incase Amy needed anything.

"Perfect score."


	4. the new routine

Serena found herself flying across the room for the eighth time that day. As her face implanted upon she ground she had pictures of all of her friends lying on the floor dead. This caused her to spring back up and catch the fist that was flying at her face and also jump above the leg that was trying to sweep hers out from under her. Serena then smiled as she jumped on Raye and glompped her taking her down to the ground.

**You are doing well. I think that it is time to start incorporating magic into this. Tell Raye. Do you remember how to put up the force fields? I know you do. If she sends Mars Flame Sniper at you just create one. This will also help you with your target practice for energy balls. **

"Hey Raye? Can we try something new?"

"Well it depends if you ever plan on getting off of me meatball head. What would you like to try. And didn't I say already get off of me? Your incredibly fat!"

"Raye that was a bit bellow the belt. Anyway can we start incorporating magic into our fights? I mean they are going to do nothing for us against youma's if we don't actually practice like we are on the battle field. I promise that I wont go to hard on you."

Raye shoved Serena off of her and watched as her friend landed gracefully, stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and was surprised that Serena was able to pull her entire weight off of the ground. When she nodded Serena beamed and she took her stance. For her part, Raye enjoyed the spars to the point that she was willing to go for at least an hour every day. She enjoyed being so close to Serena. It let her see if she was alright. The only person that could make the young girl feel safe seemed to be Serena.

After her first sniper Raye was shocked to see that Serena had created a shield and had not even attempted to dodge the attack.

"Well Serena it seems that you have something up your sleeve but you are not the only one with sleeves. Watch how a real pro dose it."

She then launched a barrage of attacks to the point that Serena hit the ground and she smiled as she walked over and offered her a hand to help her up.

"Raye you are so mean."

"Well some things never change. Now I am hungry after that what about you? Want to go to the arcade?"

Raye asked as they walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Actually I have to go home and do some reading for school. But if you want we can have a study group after the meeting today and I will stay late. I am betting that Amy will too and if Amy stays Lita will. Mina well she doesn't really have a choice now does she?"

Raye smiled at the younger girls train of thought and nodded giving a silent consent to the nights activities. She walked Serena out of the shrine and sat down in her room wondering what had happened to make Serena like she was at the moment.

Suddenly a person fell onto her bed.

"Who are you ?"

She looked at the woman sitting up on her bed and realized that she looked exactly like she did.


End file.
